RyuKaru-Never leave me again
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: Everything seemed to go well..since Rago was defeated..But,unfortunately he returned..RyuKaru,GinMado,KyouNil
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kinda sad story..In my opinion..Whatever..**

* * *

Two strong Bladers ..who fell in love 3 Starting a new life together and having a family..  
9 months later..their baby was born..They couldn't describe their happiness..  
Madoka"She's so cute!Soon,she will have someone to play with*Laughs and touches her bump*  
Hikaru"Yeah..Not long for u now Madoka..*smiles*

Years later..Every part of the earth turned dark and cold..Something terrible was happening in Metal City..  
Rago"haha!Now that I've returned..I have the power to rule earth and the Universe!And No one will stop me!If anyone gets in my way,I'll destroy them!HAHAH!  
Rago wanted followers to join him..Turn people over the dark side of power..Anyone who fought against him..Ended up dead..

Kyoya"What are we going to do?  
Gingka"Rago has to find us first..Keep everyone safe.."  
Ryuga"I will keep Hikaru and my daughter safe"  
Gingka"Me 2..Madoka and Gina will be safe with me *Gina is Gingka's and Madoka's daughter*  
*Hears something*What was that?  
Ryah and Gina scream..  
Ryuga"Hears Ryah scream*RYAH!  
Hikaru*comes in the room holding Ryah*  
Madoka"comes in the room holding Gina*  
Kyoya"you guys ok?  
Gingka"Gina,are u ok darling? *touches her cheek*  
Gina"yes daddy!(aww!)  
Kyoya"What the hell happened?  
Hikaru"A dark force came in the room..We panicked and it frightened the kids."  
Ryuga*Holding Ryah*It's Rago..you ok now sweetie?  
Ryah"yes daddy"  
Gingka"If it was a dark force,he must be there!  
Ryuga"We got to stop that jerk!(aren't u one? )  
Kyoya"Watch it Ryuga!He's strong as ever!  
Gingka"We can stop him!"  
Ryuga"Gingka's right"  
Rago*appears*Boo! Haha!Now my friends..join me and live!  
Ryuga"nEVER! You're going down RAGO!  
Gingka"Girls! Get out of here! We'll take care of this..Go!  
Madoka"But..Gingka..what about u?"  
Rago*attacks Leone*  
Kyoya*dodges it and holds him off*Go!  
Gingka"Go Madoka..take Gina and run for it..I'll see u again soon"  
Madoka"Alright Gingka..*picks up Gina*I love u..Come on Hikaru!  
Hikaru"Ryuga..I can't leave u!  
Ryuga"Run Hikaru!Take Ryah and get to safety..trust me"  
Hikaru"Ok..Promise me..you'll be safe"  
Ryuga"I promise..Now Go!  
Rago"Oh no u don't!  
Gingka*sees Rago going after Hikaru and Madoka*HA! *Attacks him*Pegasus! Hang in there!  
Rago"Ahh dammit! Nemesis!  
Kyoya"Ryuga! Now!  
Ryuga"Got it! L-Drago!

Meanwhile Hikaru,Madoka and Nile were running for their lives..Worried about Kyoya,Ryuga and Gingka..Fearing that Ryah and Gina will never see their dads again.  
Madoka*sees Hikaru slowing down*Hikaru..Come on..we've got to get out of here!  
Hikaru"I know..I just can't leave without Ryuga..I-i have to go back!  
Nile"what?  
Madoka"Hikaru..Don't!they'll be fine..I'm worried about Gingka as well..But don't be silly..Please  
Hikaru"i DON'T CARE! I have to go back..I got a feeling Ryuga's going to be killed..Take Ryah and keep on going..Please Madoka!  
Ryah"No mummy!Don't go!  
Hikaru"I will be back sweetie..With daddy as well*Kisses the top of her forehead and runs back*  
Ryah"Mummy..WAIT!  
Madoka*takes Ryah's hand*Come Ryah..Let's keep going..You ok Gina?  
Gina"Yes mummy*holding Madoka's other hand and they carry on running*point  
Back with Ryuga,Kyoya,Gingka and Rago..  
Rago"You fools!thinking you can defeat me?  
Ryuga"Face it Rago!It's the end for u!  
Hikaru"Ryuga!  
Ryuga"Hikaru! What are u doing...Run!  
Rago*gets out his gun*(O_o he's got a gun too?)  
Kyoya"What?  
Rago*chuckles and points gun at Hikaru and fires*  
Ryuga"HIKARU! LOOK OUT!  
Hikaru*gasps*  
Ryuga"NOOO! HIKARU! DAMMIT!  
Kyoya and Gingka watch with shock..  
Rago"haha!  
Gingka*sees Hikaru dead and gets angry*  
Ryuga"YOU!I WILL FINISH U HERE AND NOW!L-DRAGO! DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME FLIGHT!nOW Gingka!  
Gingka"Pegasus!  
Rago*gets hit*what?Impossible!No! *disappears*

With Rago defeated..Everyone could go back to their normal lives.  
However..their lives will never be the same again..6 months had passed and everyone struggled to cope with Hikaru's death..Especially Ryuga..but he's still raising his daughter,Ryah.  
Ryuga"Ryah..bed time sweetie"  
Ryah"yes dad*goes up the stairs to her bedroom*  
Ryuga*Waits until Ryah goes into her room and goes under the sofa and pulls out a big book and opens it*  
That book...was Hikaru and Ryuga's life album..They shared it together..all the happy and the bad things were there..Photos and many other things..He looked at one photo..he was wearing a black suit and she's was like princess to him..So beautiful..she's wearing a dress..Yep..you guessed right..that photo was their marriege..  
''Marriege he thought and smirked..how hard it was to prupose to her..but he did it anyway..  
Ryah*sees her dad and overhears*Hmm

The next morning,Ryah came downstairs and took out the book her dad was looking at last night..she knew something was missing in her life..And that something wa her mother..Knowing her mum wasn't around anymore..  
Ryah"Mum.."  
Ryuga*comes out of the kitchen and sees Ryah with the book*Ryah..What are u doing?  
Ryah"Oh sorry dad..I was just..  
Ryuga"it's ok..I've kept that from u long enough..*sits with her*  
Ryah*smiles and turns the next page*  
Ryuga*Looks at the picture of Hikaru and smiles*You're just like your mother..  
Ryah"I am?  
Ryuga"Yes u are darling..When she was mad she could kick my ass*Laughs*  
Ryah"ha..yeah?  
Ryuga"yeah..I bet she's in heaven right now,looking down on us..  
Ryuga*sighs*I miss her so much..  
Ryah*hugs her father*Dad..me too

The Next day,Ryuga met up with Gingka and Madoka at the park..  
Gingka"Hey Ryuga..Glad u could make it  
Madoka"Hey! *turns to Gina*Go on Gina..You can go and play now  
Gina"ok..*turns to Ryah*Come on Ryah! The last one to the swings is a loser! *laughs and runs to the swings*  
Ryah*laughs*right behind ya!*catches up with Gina*  
Ryuga"Be careful*sighs*  
Madoka*watches them*God!Isn't Ryah looking just like Hikaru?  
Ryuga*smiles and looks down*  
Madokah.I'm sorry Ryuga..I didn't mean to make u feel down..  
Ryuga:It's Alright..  
Kyoya"hey everyone! mind if I join ya?  
Gingka:No duh!

After a while of playing it was time to go home..

**to be contuned..**


	2. UmmHappily ever after? :D

At the park..

Madoka"Gina,come on dear..It's time to go home *smiles*  
Gina"Coming mum!*runs over and hugs her mum and giggles*  
Ryah*watches them,gets sad and looks up at the sky*  
Ryuga*sees Ryah looking at Madoka and Gina and sighs**sees Hikaru in a flashback*  
Huh?Hikaru..  
Kyoya"Hey Ryuga..u ok?(since when does Kyoyo care for others?heh)  
Ryuga"I'm fine Tategami.."  
Kyoya*sees Ryah sad*Ryuga..Don't u think it's time that Ryah needs a mother in her life?  
Ryuga"I know..But..Hikaru..She missses her..So do I  
Kyoya"I know it's hard but it's been 6 months now since Hikaru was ermm killed..  
Ryuga"S-sHUT THE HELL UP!  
Kyoya"I think..Ryah understands that her mother isn't coming back..I'm sorry Ryuga..There are just certain things you can not change..  
Ryuga*Thinks*the hell I can!  
Kyoya"What?What do u mean?  
Ryuga"Yuki's time machine!Why didn't I think of it before!  
Kyoya"Are u serious?  
Ryuga:I am Kyoya!I can put things right..I can't live without Hikaru nor does Ryah..She needs her mum! So are u going to help me or not?  
Kyoya"Yes I will..Ask Madoka to take care of Ryah..and we can go to Yuki's  
Gingka"I will help u too Ryuga..The more hands you got the better will do..  
Ryuga"Alright..*Goes over to Madoka*Madoka..Can u have Ryah for a while..I got something to do.*smiles*  
Madoka"Sure thing Ryuga! I'll see u later then guys..  
Ryuga"Thnx!*Goes over to Ryah and picks her up*You're going to stay with aunt Madoka for a whole ok?  
Ryah"YAY! So I get to play more time with Gina?  
Ryuga*Laughs*Yes..Now be good for daddy and I'll pick u up later *kisses her forehead and puts her down*  
Ryah"Bye daddy!*Leaves with Madoka and Gina*  
Kyoya"Let's go guys!  
Kyoya,Ryuga and Gingka went over to Yuki's..  
Yuki"hey guys! long time no see!  
Gingka"Hi Yuki! So what were u up to lately?  
Yuki"oh umm nothing much..so why did u guys come?  
Kyoya"Yuki..we need that time machine you've got..  
Yuki"the time machine? Oh well..I haven't used her for a long time now..It will be dangerous..  
Ryuga"Hey nerd! I don't give a crapIf I die there!..just turn on the damn machine..  
Yuki"ok! ok! Calm down Ryuga!  
Ryuga"Hmph"  
Yuki goes over to turn on the machine  
Yuki"Ready?  
Kyoya,Ryuga and Gingka nod  
Yuki*turns on the machine*Good luck!  
Ryuga"Told ya the kiddo will help sometimes..

6 months earlier..  
Kyoya"Look! there's us!  
Gingka"Yeah..There's Hikaru and Madoka coming through the door..Rago isn't far away.  
Kyoya"So..how are we going to stop Hikaru from being killed? we can't go out there..That's the rules in time travel..We can't be seen..  
Gingka"Yeah..there's two of us*thinks*  
Ryuga"I got it!Hikaru comes back,to stop her from doing so..we need to tell her everything is ok..One of us has to do that.."  
Gingka"Good idea"  
Kyoya"you better fuckin' hurry up!Hikaru and Madoka just left the room..Hikaru will be back any second!  
Gingka"Hey! that's it!You'll have to go Kyoya..  
Ryuga"Great! go Kyoya! Don't let Hikaru come back.."  
Kyoya" I got it.*Leaves*

Meanwhile with Hikaru..Ya remember what happened?..Anyway..I will tell u..  
Madoka"Hikaru! Don't! They'll be fine..I worry about Gingka as well..but don't be silly..Please..  
Hikaru"I don't care! I got to go back..Take Ryah and keep on going..Please Madoka  
Ryah"No mummy!Don't go!  
Hikaru"I'll be back sweetie..With daddy as well.*kisses the top of her forehead and runs back*  
Kyoya*bumps into Hikaru*Whoa! Hikaru..where are u going?  
Hikaru"Kyoya?But..what's going on?  
Kyoya"they are coming..no need to worry..Ryuga and Gingka are finishing him off  
Madoka"see Hikaru?I told u..Now let's get out of here..We'll see them in a minute..Come on!  
Hikaru"Thank goodness*picks up Ryah and leaves with Madoka*  
Kyoya*watches them leave and heads back to Ryuga and Gingka without being seen*  
Ryuga*sees Kyoya coming*Is she safe?Did Hikaru listen to u?  
Kyoya"Yep!Everything is fine..Let's go!I see u defeated Rago..*Laughs*  
Gingka"Oh yes! Now lets' get back to the future!

Back to the Future..  
Ryuga,Gingka and Kyoya changed the Past so everyone was now happy..It seemed like nothing changed at all..

Ryuga"Bed time Ryah..Come on!  
Ryah"Yes daddy!Mum..can u read me a story please?  
Hikaru(welcome back Hikaru!)"of course sweetie..*picks her up and takes her upstairs*  
Hikaru"...And then..The prince kissed the princess and she came back to life..The lived happily ever after! The end!  
Ryah*sleeping already*  
Hikaru"Goodnight Ryah *Leaves*  
Ryuga"She's asleep?  
Hikaru"yeah."  
Ryuga"When u came back to us..she has never been the same..Ryah is happy now,again..  
Hikaru"I'm sorry.."  
Ryuga:It's ok now..*goes over to kiss her*  
Hikaru"nah! You can't sleep without a kiss,can u?  
Ryuga"No..love..i can't."  
Hikaru" here.*they kiss*

_**"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ..The end..**_


End file.
